


Of Waving Plungers and Cats Giving Birth

by hcgwcrts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, The Doctor has no control over the TARDIS as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcgwcrts/pseuds/hcgwcrts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Hermione get into an interesting discussion in the bathroom concerning a certain blue police box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Waving Plungers and Cats Giving Birth

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Oh uh. Nothing?"

"Unlikely."

"Hermione, I swear I didn't do anything-"

"Honestly, Harry. Stop waving the plunger around like a madman."

"I'll have you know I am waving this around as a completely sane person would."

"..."

"What?"

"Why is there a police box behind the shower curtain?"

"What police box? I don't see any police box."

"Have I ever told you what an awful liar you are?"

"I'll have you know I'm an amazing liar."

"Then tell me why there's a police box in my bathroom."

"Well, you see, I heard this weird noise coming out of the bathroom and I thought it was Crookshanks giving birth or something and-"

"Crookshanks is a male."

"What?"

"My cat is a male. Why would you think he was giving birth?"

"I don't know. I don't study cats."

"You don't study at all."

"Well then."

"Too far?"

"Just a bit."

"I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you. Now where was I?"

"Something about Crookshanks giving birth."

"Oh right. So I heard the sound coming out of the bathroom, and being the dashing hero and loyal best friend I am-"

"Are you being serious?"

"No, I'm being Harry."

"Merlin, that joke is older than you. "

"Will you stop interrupting the story to insult me?"

"Not unless you stop with those awful jokes. No wonder Draco can't stand you."

"Oi! And since when have you two been on a first name basis?"

"Since we've started working together at the Ministry. Now continue."

"Fine. So I went to check inside the bathroom because of that awful sound and when I went in there was the police box just standing there in your bathroom behind your shower curtain. Then some tall skinny bloke came out of the box and started apologising about breaking into our flat and said that he just needed to repair the TARDIS, whatever that is, and as soon as he got the parts he'll be on his merry way."

"And?"

"And what?"

"The rest of the story?"

"I'm getting there, calm yourself."

"It's pretty difficult to be calm when my best friend's an idiot."

"I know, Ron can be so slow at times."

"..."

"You actually meant me didn't you."

"No, of course not."

"Why do I feel like you're being sarcastic?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"My sarcasm radar is going up even more now."

"Since when did you have a radar?"

"Do you want to know the story or not?"

"Yes I would like to know the story considering it happened inside my bathroom."

"Then listen and stop interrupting."

"Fine."

"..."

"Are you going to tell me the story or not?"

"Well why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"...oh."

**Author's Note:**

> So I published this back in November on ff.net and now it's on here, yayyyyy!!!


End file.
